Bleed It Out
by Shacra MoonFox31
Summary: A curse placed upon an innocent child that would for change him. Who would help confronting the cursed boy into believing that he was never cursed in the first place?
1. Prologue Pt 1

**Bleed It Out  
**

**_I know I have other stories to type up, but this has been stuck in my head for a while and I finally got the chance to type up this story. Anyhow enjoy the story ^~^_**

**_-Shacra_**

* * *

_Disclaimer__: As any fanficwriter would always say I do not own Hetalia: Axis Power  
_

* * *

**_Prologue_****_ Pt. 1 _**

* * *

On a crooked road, on a crooked, path, leads to a crooked house.

In this house lives a boy and his father.

The boy had dark chestnut hair, and a odd curl sticking out on his right sight of his head.

What would in the person the most however would be his eyes.

Yes his eyes.

People could never understand how unique his eyes are if one could see.

But. . .

The boy was cursed.

They have found out of this cursed the hard way when he was a wee' little lad.

The results were a dead mother, and a boy silently crying in the rain.

The boy has a twin. He was considered pure and holy. While, the boy was considered tainted and unholy.

So the father, a priest in their small little town decided to personally deal and train the unholy one and send the holy one to their mother's father: their grandfather, to protect the holy from the unholy one. When the mother's father asked for the other one as well to come with him to stay, the priest replied;

"He's dead."

The grandfather didn't believe him.

Not even once.

Something in the back of his mind kept saying to him in a voice of his deceased daughter.

_Lui è vivo. SI PREGA DI tirarlo fuori dalla gabbia dimenticato da Dio!*_

The grandfather was still persistent to fin the child whether he is alive or dead, but he had to pull back before the priest would pull a legal action against him.

He needed a plan, a plan had already circulated in his thoughts but he need to back off for the time being.

After all a plan takes time to do just right.

. . . . . . . .

* * *

For many years the priest trained the unholy one.

"After all," the priest slurred while he was drunk off the holy wine he would drink, "the job of the priest is to vanquish the evil from this word and tame them to know of their rightful place."

And train he did to the unholy one.

Besides forcing heavy religion upon him and that no matter what the unholy one would do to try to be holy he would never be holy.

No matter what the unholy one would do he can never ever go to heaven.

The priest would do countless beatings to the boy as part of his training and of the punishment he so "_deserved._" If the boy would cry, groan, even quietly whimpered of any sound, the training would just be severely worse than before.

As months and years go by the boy grew. He had never left the house since that day with his mother. . . His father continued his education. Including his training.

His training never stopped, it went up to the point where he did the training by himself when the priest was too drunk to do so. But even when the priest wasn't drunk, he still did it to himself.

Believing from the many years of living with the priest that drilled in his head, he believe the priest.

He felt that he deserved every pain given to him, no matter what. . .

* * *

One day, years later, the grandfather came again to see the priest. The priest still insisted that the boy was dead.

But then as the elder's eyes wandered around the room while the priest still was giving a lecture to the grandfather; that once a person is dead, the person is dead. Period.

He notice something.

He notice a shadow.

A thin shadow.

But a shadow nevertheless.

The grandfather was offered dinner soon after the lecture, so he stayed to eat.

During the dinner the priest excused himself from the table for a moment. While the priest was gone the grandfather putted some powder into the soup the priest was eating and stirred the soup to consume the powder with the soup.

When the priest came back, the grandfather was eating his soup like nothing had happened. The priest sat down and continued to eat his soup.

On the first spoon the priest thought something wasn't right.

On the second spoon he started to feel a bit drowsy but since he had a guest in front of him, he couldn't go to the couch to sleep the drowsiness off.

On the third spoon he could hardly keep his eyes open.

On the fourth spoon.

. . . . . . . .

Well.

The priest never got to the fourth spoon.

-.~.-

The moment the priest head landed in the bowl of soup, the grandfather went into action.

He went up the stairs to check every room in that house.

The results was nothing.

So he was heading to the only room left in the house.

The attic.

However on his way up to the attic, he came across a wooden bookcase. This bookcase was covering up the old room of the child.

This made him suspicious.

The grandfather tried to push the shelfs to the side, no luck there. But then he sees something odd with the bookcase; he notices the case has a strange design throughout the woodlines of the case. The grandfather lightly traces the case's strange design, and then he felt something in one of the particular design.

A light push, almost like a button.

The grandfather did what what any other person would do. He pressed the button.

A small clicking sound was heard, along with some sound of a dialing and then the bookcase creeked open.

The room was dark and a bit erie.

The grandfather went into the dark room.

But never expected to see what he saw in the room.

* * *

_I used Google translate for the linguna of italian words_

Translation:

**_*Lui è vivo. SI PREGA DI tirarlo fuori dalla gabbia dimenticato da Dio! - _**_He's alive. PLEASE get him out of the God forsaken cage!_

* * *

**_Scavanger Time: Can anyone guess where a lyric line is at in this prolouge? Whoever guesses first get's a prize!~_**

* * *

**_R&R por favor. I will forever accept flame ^~^_**

**_-Shacra_**


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**Bleed It Out  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer__: As any fanficwriter would always say I do not own Hetalia: Axis Power_

* * *

**Prologue Pt.2  
**

What he would never expect to see is a boy laying down on a pile of matted hay with only a piece of a blue, thin bed sheet covering him for warmth, in the corner of the room.

The boy looked to be about fourteen, maybe fifteen, years of age. Shocked as he was, all he could do was stare at the unconscious lad, so similar in looks to his deceased daughter.

Looking around his surroundings, he spotted a desk in the corner. Books scattered around the table top hid the dusty space. On top of one of the books was a box, a little peculiar black thing, nothing fancy.

The grandfather stepped forward to the desk, picking up the box with mere curiosity on his side. He opened the box, surprised to find a simple chain rosary sitting at the bottom.

This rosary was unique, not in its appearance, but in the memory that the thing provoked in the grandfather's mind. This was the very rosary that he had made for his daughter, when she was just a little girl.

He closed the box silently, as not to startle the boy awake.

He found the boy's clothes, slipping them quickly into the duffel bag he had carried there with him. He propped open a dust and dirt covered window, flinging the bag out to the ground. Luckily, it landed near to his car. Quickly, he closed the window, put the rosary in his pocket, and gathered the boy under the sheet in his arm.

Something caught him off guard.

A feeling of warm sticky heat touched his hand as he held the boy in his arms, bridal style. He wasn't concerned by it at the moment, he was more worried about getting the boy out of this place. Fast, he left the room, closing the bookcase with his hip, hoping that the case didn't make a sound to wake up the priest, even though the priest was drugged to sleep.

Down the stairs, and out of the house the grandfather manage to get out of the house with ease since the boy was very light weight to carry, and was now at the car. He was able to open the door of the car from the back, and setted the bag on one side of the backseat, then he gently set the boy down.

As he got into the driver seat he finally realized what he had felt on the back of the boy.

He felt blood.

Face pale from the realization, he started the car and backed out of the crooked house, from the crooked path, and drove on the crooked road leading him out of the crooked town.

* * *

Out of the crooked town and now was concern about the boy and of the blood on the boy and of himself. He drove till he reached his town and drove up to the hospital's ER entrance. From there he got the boy from the backseat of his car and took the boy inside of the ER.

He only had to wait for a few minutes till the medics came in.

After the medics took the sleeping boy away he quickly called his lawyers to file for the custody for the unconscious boy and to place a house arrest for the priest that was still asleep for the next 48 hours, giving the polizia enough time to do a search warrant through out the house.

After the phone call he quickly called the other child to rest assure that everything is fine and that he can call up a friend to spent the night with as long as he doesn't let the British boy use the kitchen again.

Wishing the other child good night and then hanging up, he looked up to the ceiling wondering how tormented and brainwashed the child would be when awaken.

. . .

Moments later one on the nurses came up to the grandfather and asked his name, he replied

"Rovino. . . Rovino is his name on his birth certificate. . . "

The nurse stood in shock by the name given to her. Noticing the nurse in shock, he stated. "I was not the one to give him that name."

"Oh. . ." the nurse had replied with a relieved sigh. Silence followed them for a few moment. "The mother. . . ?"

"No the father"

"Well then. . . And you're. . . ?"

"Grandfather on his mother side."

"Ahh I see. Well sir here are the medical forms for him that you need to fill out since you're the only relative of the child. The pen is clipped with the form. I'll leave you be with the forms then."

As the nurse left the room the grandfather started to fill out the form. He called out to the nurse, "Ma'am."

The nurse turned around "Si?"

"You remind me of my wife before she passed away. Live a good life to the extent."

The nurse blushed slightly from that comment and continue to walk away, but not before she said, "I will, good luck to your grandson I sense that he would need it." And then she was gone.

The grandfather turned back to the forms and continue to fill it out.

This was going to be a long night

. . .

* * *

-._.~._.-

The boy rarely dreams, cause where would there be an imagination if there was no such thing. . .

To the boy there was only one type of imagination

Reality

That was the only thing he was certain

The only thing he himself truly knew

. . .

So why was he falling from the cliff without the noose?

He remembers walking up to the cliff, the noose at hand

So why was he falling?

Is the priest right and that he finally died and is now falling to hell where he truly belong?

But. . .

he doesn't feel the demonic heat

No. . .

He feels the wind blowing softly as he falls at the unknown amount of the depth that has already fallen.

But in this unexpecting free falling, he realizes something

. . .

He always better off whenever he hits the bottom.

Broken.

The way it's suppose to be.

No matter what. . .

* * *

**The next chapter will be where the story would begin with the actual names being used on the story. There's another lyric in here too. Can you find it? You can still try to find the lyric from the previous chapter.  
**

**Here's a clue for the Pt.1: It's hidden in plain sight  
**

**R&R please I accept flames ^~^**

**-Shacra**


	3. Chapter 1

**Bleed It Out **

* * *

_Disclaimer__: As any fanficwriter would always say I do not own Hetalia: Axis Power_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lovino afraid of losing his brother within the crowded sea of students on the first day of school, so he held on tighter to Feli's.

The first day of a typical school day.

But to Lovino this was his very first day at any school.

He didn't know what to do in this type of situation if he got lost.

Granted he was given a map but he was not big on the crowd it made him feel cornered, coming from his experiences they're never good.

Still he kept and emotionless face and faced what was ahead.

. .

Class

. . .

* * *

He was supposed to be in the senior year according to his age but he got pulled back a grade so he could be with his younger brother, something about him being the only familiar person around. As he entered the first period out of the six classes he was to to take, he just followed his brother who was chatting nonstop to the far left corner of the class next to the window.

"You can sit behind me fratello~" Feliciano said as he smiled and took the seat in front of Lovino's. "School is so much you'll see.~ They are so many nice people here, the teachers are sweet (some are cute I must say~) but the food here is not that go-. . . "

Lovino just drowned out Feliciano's chit-chats as he took in his surroundings.

The walls are sky blue, he noted that he once was only able to see that color out the window never once thought that he would someday be able to go out to where the others would some day be able to go out to where others would go about on their daily whereabouts . The chairs are wooden as well as their desk, connecting them both together. Probably antique, since the style is similar to the ones in the nineteen hundreds that he would see while reading historical books in the hospital a year or two ago.

Things have changed since his time living with the priest.

The first weeks in the hospital . . .

. . .

Or was it months ago?

. . .

It was very blurry and with such confusions that he can only remember bits of memories that are out of place in his timeline of his memories, that he still doesn't know even to this day know the exact order of those memories that he does remember.

The bell rang at that moment bringing him back to the present at hand, of which the teacher had signaled the class to quiet down so he can teach the class.

Today since it was the first day of school there wasn't that much to teach except the basic school rules, and of what they were going to learn in that class that year. Afterwards the class was allowed to talk again similar to how the crowd was in the hallway only less people, which was everyone except Lovino and a few that are which choose to read or stare like an idiot into space (one of which had a bit of drool on their face.)

Lovino was feeling a pounding in his head, but at the same time felt as if his head was being squeezed. He chose to ignore it despite of the room spinning a bit.

He looked down at the planner that was given to them during the open house a fortnight ago , and a pencil right next to the planner. Under the window on the wall next to him was a book bag an in that bag was a sketchbook and a composition book given to him by his doctor he would see from time to time a year ago. Saying to use those in way to express himself since he wouldn't talk to them, and still does not.

He thinks he can talk. . .

But he chooses not to talk

. . .

Even if he can

. . .

An honestly he thought that there wasn't even a reason to give him a sketchbook since anything he would create would just be the work of the devil, despite of what others would say to him.

He remember once he had drawn something once while he was living with the priest, he doesn't remember what it was but it was something.

The priest found it.

Burned it.

Took a shower with holy water.

Disinfected himself.

Took another holy shower.

And his punishment went further that the usual that night and for at least the next 5 days.

He remember having a bit of a hard time moving about in his room as he did his school lessons at home during those day. He never showed he was in pain, no matter what. After all it was part of his training.

Soon the bell ranged motioning the class to move and to go to his next class.

By then, the planner and the pencil was already back in the book bag along with the composition book and the sketchbook.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This routine repeated itself for the next three periods.

Get dragged by Feli to the classroom thru the crowded hallway.

Enter the class.

Find a seat.

Sit.

The teacher would talk for a while.

Listen to/Drown out the teacher talking.

Waits for the bell to ring again to get out of the classroom

Repeat.

. . .

However

. . . . .

The next period something occurred.

Something unusual for him.

When he would leave that period, he would gain something, something that would stick to him for a long time.

. . .

The priest once quoted from the bible one time during his religion class about "A thorn in the side."

The priest thorn was him

His thorn was of a student that would sit next to him.

. . . . .

The thorn had a name.

His name was Antonio Fernandez- Carriedo.

.

* * *

**Guess who's coming in the next chapter!~ I need to be less lazy with writing, and from the writing to the typing X_X. Anyhow I'm on a bus typing it determined to at least post this chapter out for you guys. And also guess who's birthday it is {mega-HP fan here X_X}. I like the new buses they are mighty fancy!  
**

**Anyhow later!~  
**

**R&R please I accept flames ^~^**

**-Shacra**


	4. Chapter 2

**Bleed It Out  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer__: As any fanficwriter would always say I do not own Hetalia: Axis Power_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When entering the fifth period (which was Government class), he went to the back like in every other previous classes he had attended to on that day.

During which Feli would move to be with closer with other student, honestly Lovino didn't want to pull Feli away from those that are part of his life.

There was one student he would always sit next to and that was this blond person who looked like he came from a military family. But he also looked a whole lot like his doctor from 3 years ago.

He would still see from time to time. Sometimes as an appointments.

. . .

Other times were when his Nonno would go somewhere with him. Though, he's not sure where to . . .

The others that would sit next to Feli were so far a girl with mousey brown hair with a bag that had a handle of a skillet sticking out of it.

He was certain that the school doesn't allow a skillet to be in the school. . .

If he was hit with it he wouldn't mind.

After all it would be practice, he wouldn't mind, not at all.

Another was a boy (or was the person a girl?) it's hard to tell what gender the person was. Especially since the student is wearing a skirt, and you can only see so much of them from behind.

He and Feliciano had once been in a similar situation which is why he is uncertain of the gender identity.

When they were younger their mother made dresses in a similar version of a maid dress so if they were covered in dirt they would be easier to wash when doing the laundry which Feliciano loved to wear them, he on the other hand did not, their mother compromised by letting him where pants underneath them (Feli would even where the bloomers along with the dress.) Their mother thought they were so cute when wearing them, even the priest did too! So cute that they took some photos of them in the dresses and send them to some people. . .

Nonno may have been one of them that they have send them to. . .

Lets hope not

. . .

That would be very awkward to see

. . .

Very

. . .

After they were made Feli would wear them twenty-four/ seven.

* * *

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next period was a guy (you can sort of tell) from an Asian country claiming peoples breast or something like that. Either way he was really, really loud and annoying with the claiming and all.

Now in this period another Asian guy (this time you can tell) with jet- black hair, was sitting next to Feliciano. The jet- black hair is not bothered by Feli's dizziness, which is good.

But the blond the blond one Feli should take caution with.

The look he is giving to Feli is something that he himself doesn't trust with for Feli.

Nether the less, he's starting to feel the slight effect of not taking the odd medicine of Nyquil, making him sleep of nothing but the subconscious place.

He always felt numb, so why making him even more numb than he already is. It is good, but he prefers to train by himself.

It is for the best.

He kept a straight back, but head hanged low so he wouldn't have to look at anyone in the eye.

He wished he could have his blindfold on like he used to.

But they won't allow him to do such a thing.

Instead they gave him this odd device that play sounds. . .

Singing

The device thing is called. . . If he could remember. . . An mp3 player

They gave it to him in case something would occur during the school hours and they were not there.

Their instructions:

Turn on the mp3.  
Volume must be on low.  
Listen to the sounds on the mp3, AND ONLY to the sounds of the device. Not to the whispers or the mummers that would lead him to try to voice out the-

Lets not go there

. . .

He can already hear them coming

`.`

* * *

He played the sounds as they were trying to crawl into him.

'Not now you idiots, it is not the time', he thought to himself toward the mummers as he continues to concentrate on the music.

Moments later they stop but he still played with the sounds hoping to somehow evaporate from existence.

Why couldn't the priest do that to him when he had the chance. . .

Oh yeah. . .

That's right.

.

He was to be sacrificed.

And the timing is almost coming.

Not yet but soon

. . .

* * *

.:.:.

As the teacher finished the regulation speech for that period, Lovino felt like he was being watched by someone.

He can feel it.

An he chose to ignore it.

But then he heard some footsteps coming towards him. He honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with bullshit from the people around here, so he laid his head down and covered his head for good measure.

Then he heard a desk being moved, he stayed put where he was, not wanting to move he stayed put.

What bothered him was the moment when the boy try to touch his head. Not moving his head up he glared at the being that was trying to touch him. What he didn't expect was to look up at the beings eyes.

The beings eyes was a deep green with some sort of brightness trying to shine out of eye like the electronical candles with and unexplained emotion I'm am not really familiar with until 2 and or 3 years ago. . .

However

. .

Those very eyes feel as if they were trying to pry and dig into my soul to see me.

A countdown timer to the soul who looks directly at them.

.

He's oddly familiar but how?

At that moment the bell rang, signaling for us to change class again, I quickly got out of there.

I just hope I don't have to interact with that kind of being again, make that for the rest of my life that I shouldn't exist.

.

. .

.

* * *

_When being in class I sensed a familiarity with the new student coming in. I recognized him right away from my old town! I haven't seen him since we were little, and my did he grow.~_

_But one thing bothered me._

_. . ._

_What happened to him?_

_Didn't the priest say he was dead?_

_I used to play with him when I was younger, He was really a great person to hang out with despite of what the other kids would say.  
_

_I remember when I heard the news from _mi Mami_. I ran up to my room to cry. I couldn't even eat the churros she made for me to try to coax me out of the room. I was depressed for a month apparently that I honestly don't remember us packing and moving out of that town. They said they found a better job, but I think they moved so I wouldn't be so depressed anymore._

_I think he doesn't remember me.  
_

_If not I'm still going to be friends with no matter what! I tend to keep to my promise, and I never back down on my promise once the promise is made!  
_

_.  
_

_. .  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**_A/N: Guess who!~ He's here but he's going to be active soon rest assure! I really wanted him to make a proper introduction but that was a fluke, but at least you guys get to see what's going on in his mind. I'm on a roll with this! By the way if you were wondering why Toni is saying Mami is because sometimes when saying that to your mom you would say _**_Mami_**_ as an endearment, kinda like Mommy. I made a little list at the bottom to let you see a bit better to understand since I tend to ramble nonsense X_X. _**

**_Anyhow, Later!_**

**_-Shacra  
_**

_**Mama**(Mom)  
_

_**Mami**(Mommy)  
_

_**Papa**(Dad)  
_

_**Papi**(Daddy)  
_


	5. Chapter 3

**Bleed It Out  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer__: As any fanficwriter would always say I do not own Hetalia: Axis Power_

* * *

**Chapter ****3**

Letting Feliciano lead the way once again thru the crowded sea, Lovino just wanting to never see that strange being ever again. Soon Lovino and Feliciano reached the classroom where they are supposed to be.

Or so he thought. . .

Feliciano let go of Lovino's hand and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, bringing him from the thoughts that was circling about in his head, into Feli's attention.

"Lovi~ I don't have this class with you. This is where we part . . . But it's only for a little bit," he reassured Lovino. "school rules, since I already took a year in German 1, so now I have German 2!~" Feliciano pulled Lovino away from the crowd a bit since they're other students trying to get into the same class where Lovino was to be as well, plus he got shoved a bit during their conversation. Feli looked at his watch and was a bit startled by the time shown on it. "I have to go to class, I only have one minute left to get there. Can you make me a promise?"

He nodded his head just to hurry Feliciano so he can get to class since he only had a minute left. "Have fun and make a friend? Do you promise?~" I shrugged uncertain where or not that could even happen in the first place. He sighed a bit knowing that's all he was going to get from him. He quickly hugged Lovino, which in return it made him squirming about trying to get out of the hug.

He let go and headed to the crowded see, he turned around and said as was further and further in the crowd_ "Mi mancherai Lovino! Ciao!~" _Feliciano waved as he was swallowed up by the crowd._  
_

.

...

.

I turned back and faced once more to where the door to the class was.

By myself

Well it had to happen at some point in time

I stared at the door only for a moment more before opening it cautiously while the door made an eerie creaking sound on him and entered the room just as the bell ranged to notion that the period had begun.

I wonder, did Feliciano ever made it to class on time?

When looking at the other students that were seated in the chair and or on top of the desk they were all silently looking at me like an usual creature that has never appeared in their life till now. That included the teacher.

Similar to how the priest had viewed me as but with more of 'what have I done to have this creature before me'. I can still remember the look like as if it was yesterday.

.

. . .

.

Not move was made.

Neither a sound.

Just silence.

The class verses the estrange student.

Each daring to make a move.

Finally one of them did make a room.

It was Lovino.

As he walked his way to the back seat on the far corner, the students and the teacher still continued to stare at him. The only sound filling the room was the sound of his soft footsteps that can only be heard in a silence place.

He sat in his seat in the far back corner with now only one remaining seat that was right next to him on his right hand side. Hopefully no one with sit next to him.

Everyone was silenced for a moment more before they turned to whoever they have talked to last before Lovino came in, and continued from wherever the conversation had left off at.

Leaving him alone in that corner of the room, as if he never existed.

The way it should be.

Till the sound of the door opened.

And in walks. . .

Ignore that. In _waltzes _that being from before.

The happy-go-lucky boy goes up to the teacher and gives her a piece of paper, and then decides to chat with her for a bit. Lovino watches this silently, dreading of the event that may occur.

Unless one of the many googly-eyed girls decides to give up a seat.

But at that moment when he faced the direction of the teacher again he ends up making contact with the being again he quickly turns away and goes to stare at the back of a dirty light blond hair boy unaware that his stare is only just bringing the boy to tremble and fear for his life.

.

. . .

.

The being that was talking to the teacher had a bright expression in his eyes after making contact with the boy in the far corner of the room. After finishing his conversation with the teacher, he started to look around for an empty seat.

And it just so happens that there was an empty seat next to Lovino.

There was and odd expression on Antonio's face that Lovino did not see for he was too busy staring at the back of the head that was in front of him. If he did notice the expression on his face, he would just make Lovino even freaked out by way his face was making. It was on in pure joy and happiness.

.

. . .

.

Curly boy quickly went to the seat, sat down and smiled at Lovino. In return all he got was a glare from him, but didn't dampen the boys spirit. Nope not one itty bitty bit.

At that moment the teacher called for attention so she can make the attendance for the records. Everyone that was not in a seat sat down right away in their seats not wanting to be referred at least on the first day of school.

While doing so, the odd being from before was trying to get his attention in him was just making his stomach for some odd reason to twist and turn and wanting to disintegrate into nothing, his brain fuming to a beyond anger point of his.

The curly boy was poking him, and keeps trying to send paper folded up to him.

Why was the boy folding up the paper to sent if to him, it doesn't hurt that was if you just fold them, unless he just wanted to poke his eyeballs out to make them bleed. In the end the results were just simular to igniting a TNT.

Finally after being poked one-thousand, five- hundred and twelfth times and thirty-six folded papers later, Lovino had it.

Especially since Antonio was going to poke him for the one-thousand, five- hundred and thirteenth time, he tuned and punched him in the side of Antonio's head. From the impact of the punch, Antonio had fallen out of his seat.

Everyone turned towards the back where the commotion took place at.

Lovino quickly grabbed his stuff and left the room, as the teacher was yelling in her native language to get back in the room or he would get a referral or something, her accent to complex to understand.

But at least he was out of the room.

* * *

___**I'm really brain blocked on this story. I do know where to go with this story but some of the parts were I really needed ideas were like "no idea for this part" and then they stuck they're tongue at me tauntingly. **_

___**Anyhow, guess what?~. . . .**_

___**I'm finally a senior!**_

___**Me:*is happy***_

___**But also today is the day when the 9/11 attacks happened.**_

___**it's also the day when a lot of people have their birthdays, **_**_anniversaries, and etc. _**

**_So for those people that have a celebrations on this day:_**

**_Have a happy birthday/anniversaries/etc.!~_**

**_Go on have fun! _**

**_Do things you never have done before!_**

**_Just live your life to the fullest!_**

**_That's part of what life is for._**

**_To live!_**

**_Sorry if the A/N is long but I really wanted to say this for this day. But i'll shut up. Post a review if you can. (yes that includes all the people using the invisible cloaks~) I get inspired by them and the sparks of imagination will fly! Don't care if you don't have an account or not. I like to hear people out! Good or bad, grammar may not be my best but I like to learn._**

**_So R&R if you may!~_**

**_And have a good day, cause no matter how life may be who doesn't want to have a bad day!_**

___**Italia:  
**_

___**Mi mancherai**_- I'll miss you  


_**Ciao-** Bye  
_


	6. Chapter 4

**Bleed It Out  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer__: As any fanficwriter would always say I do not own Hetalia: Axis Power_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Leaving the Spanish class

Not wanting to be seen by others, Lovino kept his head low as he left the classroom. All he wanted to do was to leave the school and to never come back. Ever. He hated the reason behind all of it. '_He needs to have more social interaction_,' or so they say. His thoughts were replaying over the scene that had occurred in the class, mainly over the divergent person that kept on pestering him.

The peculiar kid looked oddly familiar. . .

His thoughts were going haywire with disoriented blurs and whatnot from his brain automatically going deep into his memory. While lost in thought, he bumped into something solid and warm. Lovino almost fell backwards but caught himself, which was a relief as he refused to make a fool of himself, in front of whoever the person is. He looked up to see a pale white - hair boy with red eyes, holding a rectangular object designed with a strange black crescent bird on its back.

"Hey watch where you-," The boy grumbled but then stopped in mid sentence when he looked up at him and smiled when he thought he recognized him. "Oh_ Guten Tag_, Feli!" the voice changed to a cheerful tone, but then he had a puzzled look on his face when he noticed something odd about his friend.

"Why so serious, Feli? This is the first time I have ever seen you look so serious. Did Ludwig try to make you eat the potato casserole again?" the pale boy asked.

At that moment his iPhone buzzed announcing that he got a new message from his good buddy Toni.

Feel free to ignore grammar corrections in the texts. Not everyone uses correct grammar when texting.

Antonio: _Hi Gilly!~ Can you find someone for me?~ I would get out of the class to go look for him but I am stuck in the nurse office at the moment._

Gilbert: _Why? What happened my awesome friend?! Are you sick?_

Antonio: _Sort of, I got punched poking one 2 many times :)_

Gilbert: _Was it by a girl?_

Antonio: _No a boy. Why?_

Gilbert: _That's strange even for you, Toni._

_._

_. . ._

_._

Seeing that the pale boy in front of him was immersed with what he realized that the rectangular object he was holding was a phone. Lovino continued on his way to who knows where till school ends for the day.

Lovino just wishes that he had a way to punish himself, but how?

.

. . .

.

Antonio: _Well, I think I stepped over the line though so I let him punch me_

Gilbert: _What did you do that involved stepping over the line?_

Antonio: _One poke too many. I repeat, one poke too many. _

Gilbert: _Really?! I should meet this kid, then!_

Antonio: _That may not be the best for him, or for you._

Gilbert: _Aww, but it would be so much fun to tease._

Antonio: _Por favor, just help me find him. I don't want him to get in trouble for something I started. _Why would Antonio poking Lovino get Lovino in trouble? You don't have to say why here, but eventually.

Gilbert: _Okay, Okay! I'll help, but it's going to come with a price. So what are you willing to give to the awesome me for such help?_

Antonio: _How about the cell phone number belonging to a certain Canadian named Matteo?_

Gilbert: _WHAT?! How did you get his number?!_

Antonio: _Franny!~_

Gilbert: _Francis?! He wouldn't even give **me** his number! He's mean!_

Antonio: _XD_

Gilbert: _Gott, Ja! Give! Give! Give!_

Antonio: _I'll give it to you when you find him._

Gilbert: _Ja! I'll find him; just you wait!_

Antonio: _Gracias, Gilly!~_

When he looked back up to continue talking with the, for some strange reason, frowning Feliciano, he was gone. Figuring that was out of the way, he started his search for the missing kid.

Unfortunately, Gilbert didn't look down to read the last text from Antonio, being that he was excited to go look for the kid in exchange for the Canadian's phone number; that read:

Antonio: _He would look just like Feli, but has a bit of a darker complexion. Plus, if the person talks then he's Feli. The one who I am looking for doesn't talk. He does however have a frowny face if that helps some.  
_

.

. . .

.

Running down the hallway, opposite of where Lovino was walking, Gilbert had some idea of where the student could be located.

But then he realized something.

He doesn't even have a description of how the kid looks like.

Stopping in the middle of yet another deserted hallway, Gilbert pulls out his phone to text Antonio his question. When noticing he received another message from the person his wished to ask. A few moments later after reading and re-reading the message, he was trying to remember where he had seen the description before.

His thoughts were running through many scenarios that had occurred throughout the day. When he managed to matched the description from the text, with his memory of today. Something clicked in his head.

"Vait a minute... that wasn't Feli. Why did he have his face, then?"

Looking back up to where he at stopped to see where he was at. He was pretty far from where he had talked to Lovino. So off he went off to retrace his steps, hoping to find the kid quickly.

* * *

_**AN: Oh my goodness! Its been a while since I updated on this story! Sorry! Plus it's so short!*emo corner***_

_**Writer blocks got me here X_X, plus RL too. I wished to type more here but I guess you can call this a filler for now. **_

_**P.S.: I now have a beta! ^~^ Thank you so much kirin-saga for beta-ing this story!**_

_**Remember to Read and Review! I accept flames, so come at me bro'!**_

_**-Shacra**_


	7. Chapter 5

_Allo!~ I'm sorry I haven't been able to update with this story, but with the end of the final school year creeping up. I have been distracted with reality plus another one-shot story to help find the muse to this story. (Sadly that is not done either with once again reality X_X). So to make up for the lack of updating I thought it may be best to give you guys a small peak for the upcoming chapter that I have just typed. Be warn: this is not beta-ed. Also when this chapter is completed the chapter sneak peek may change. So enjoy and wish me luck with finding the muse to continue this story.(And the other story as well)_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Not knowing where to go still, Lovino continued to wander about in the school, not sure on where to stop. Through out his wandering he was walking straight, making either a left or a right turn every once in a while. A couple of times he went upstairs from the many staircases that the school had, but then grew bored and went back down the stairs.

One of the many times he went he found a laboratory, similar to what the priest had in one of his study rooms. The priest has three study room, not including his own bedroom.

_A study room for his belief and of his communication thru God._

_A study room for creation and of discovery._

_And finally_

_. ._

_A study room of where the damned are to be punished for their sins._

The last study room Lovino knew so well. Down to the point if he would to trail down on the memory lane some more: he could still remember the sharp, rusty smell of the musky room. Of how the the room was dimly lit so that the priest could not have to look at him since being damned and all includes of being forced to look at such a sinful creature such as himself.

* * *

.

. . .

.

When reach yet another dead end that can only continue if you would go up the stairs, he turned to continue wandering somewhere else.

However when turning away from the stairs his eyes caught something on the wall.

On the wall were printed white letters, the symbol of the staircase, and the arrow pointing the way up. The letters were what Lovino's attention. 'Roof Access' the letters read in his head.

Curiosity got to him the most. Curiosity is also one of the many sins that the priest had try to drill out of him, sadly never managed to get out of him. "_That's how you met Lucifero I heard, before you landed in the innocent womb of mia_ _Maria_."

With a blank face still on his face, he decided to go up those stairs.

Lets see where these stairs would take him.

_Curiosity indeed got to him._

* * *

How hard can it be to look for a kid in a school?

Easy right? Wrong.


End file.
